Life's Not What it Seems
by Winter Hunter's Rose
Summary: Did you ever think of what life would be like to be an assassin? You wouldn't be able to have a family or any kind of love, afraid they could be killed by enimes. Or maybe you wouldn't know how to love. Well, I'm an assassin. K&Oc KindaH
1. Disclaimer

****

**Because they tok down my other front page with the disclaimer, I have to make a new one. I don't believe this information is up yet, and if it is I'll take it down. The information underneath is not needed information, but it might just help explain some parts of the story and such, so that's why I'm putting it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don Not own anything YU YU HAKUSHO! No characters, buildings, cities, or anything else. My information is based off of the Anime, Manga, and what I know from my friends about all the Yu Yu cast. But please do not steal my characters or story plot, or line. Thanks**

**Rose **

* * *

**Terrain's Rules.**

**Everyone one of his workers has a tattoo on their right upper shoulder, which is their sign. Why do they have this? This way Terrain knows who his worker is and who's not. Also each tattoo is different and identifies its owner. Once you have finished your training, and before you start officially working for him you get a tattoo. They are NOT removable in any way. So once you have one, you're stuck for ever. Other people, but Terrain and his workers, know that the sign comes from working with Terrain, but they do know the main peoples signs and who they are.**

**Terrain has this theory that love of any form makes you weak. So to make sure his workers were never weak. He made any relationships forbidden. It doesn't matter who it's with; it's forbidden. All the workers know each other of course. Some are friends, some aren't. And some friends have become more. Because of this forbidden rule of Terrain's they cannot show any affection in public. Some do know though if someone's going out, but keep the secret because they too are hiding their love relationship. And even if they are not supposed to, some people will still joke around. They will flirt, hit on others and many things like that. Lucky for all of you Terrain can't watch you twenty-four/ seven. So we are still able to have fun and joke around.**

**Everyone you works for Terrain (training Completed) are in between nine usually and twenty-four. Or at least most are. The reason why many are not over twenty-four is because they have died, got caught, or quit and become a professor of their trade, one of Terrain's Thugs (which means you have to go through even more training that takes about another year), or some are even offered to be one of Terrain's advisors. Some professors or advisors are still working on jobs, but not many are. Training usually starts around three or six.**

**Many of his workers come from the same family. All the workers come from some kind of dysfunctional family or outcasts. Terrain collected everyone. And from that time on you live in the mansion he owns. **

**All of his employees live in the house he owns. So if he moves, everyone moves. There are many different wings. The wings include the following wings: the Spies wings, the Assassins wings, the Thieves wings, the Thugs wing, The Professors wings, the Advisors Wing (which is actually the smallest cause it only has like 15 bedrooms down one hallway. And that's all it consists of.), and the Guests wings. Terrain has his one master suite somewhere, though no one but his top advisors know where, and his own study and office. Also, on the first floor is a dinning room, a dinning hall, a large kitchen, a living room, a sitting room, a waiting room, a gathering room, a library and the front hallway. One the second floor there is many practice rooms, plus the wings on that floor. Connected to everyone else's room is a bathroom that continues the theme from their room. The building itself is about five stories high, and that is not including the basement. In the basement there are three levels. The bottom two are dungeons, and the top level is like a rec. room and work out room. So over all it is a nice big mansion.**


	2. Prelude: Nothing But the Past

Prelude 

Hello! I'm May. I use to be Mary Prudence Kimura, but that changed a while ago. I am fourteen, five feet, five inches, and a eighth grade in junior high. I go to Lake Suziact High that is on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. My school isn't actually too much of a high school though. We actually have the grades six through twelve. I have blonde hair (that I usually wear in a high ponytail with a few of my bangs hanging down on my left side, but when it is down, it is a little bit past my shoulders.), and eyes that use to be purple when I was younger, but over the years the some how changed to a bluish/green. Weird, I know. For school we have to wear uniforms. Mine is a light oaken brown shirt followed by a café brown skirt. Otherwise outside of school I usually wear blue jeans and either a blue, green, yellow, white, or black tank. (No matter what season, (in winter I will sometimes wear a sweatshirt over it.).) Now for a little bit about my past.

Nothing but the Past.

When I was younger I knew nothing but the orphanage life. I had been there for as long as I could remember. I never knew my mother or father. Heck! I don't even know if I have any blood relatives alive. I know nothing about my blood relatives. Absolutely nothing! At the orphanage my only and best friend was Naomi Hamura. She was like a sister to me. Till that unfaithful day when we were both adopted. Now usually when people get adopted you think everything's fine. And it would have been if the same person had adopted us, the problem was that two different people adopted us. We were being separated! I would never see her again! My best friend in the whole wide world! The only person I trusted! The only family I had. They took her away. But I got over it, in time. I was five, and she was six that year. Terrain Sato, who is now my damn excuse for a boss, adopted me and this woman named Naraphine Saruchi adopted her.

That was the last day I saw her, and the last day I was Mary Prudence Kimura. After that day no one ever called me Mary again. My name is now May, or Wolf's Paw, as most as the Makai (Demon World) knew me as.

With Terrain I was trained day in and day out. I never had time to do what I wanted to do. Until the day I finished my training. I was eight, that day I fully became the real Wolf's Paw. The cold-blooded assassin everyone's afraid of. The best assassin of our time, in fact. Now I was and am not the only assassin that works for Terrain. In fact, he has millions of people who work for him all in different areas. Like assassination, spy work, thievery, you know the likes. But the one way we were all alike is that he hand chose us all, had his professional teachers teach us our new practice, we all lived under HIS roof (he owned a huge mansion with many wings, amazingly it is able to hold all the people he has working for him.), and none of us worked for anyone else but him. But out of all those people, I was and am his best and favorite.

When I was ten when he adopted a little wolf demon named Ragah. He is to become an assassin too, but he still has to complete his training. His assassin name is to be Fang. Ragah has black hair and gold eyes. Most of our other co-workers would tease him. They would tease him just about anything they could find. It was so annoying, and I couldn't handle it. I just hate it when others pick on people who they know have no way of defending themselves. It's just so wrong! So I took him under my wing. I protected and looked after him. No one messed with him once they found out he was my friend. I felt like, and loved him, as if he was my own little brother or even my own son sometimes. He was family to me, the only and best I could get with my lifestyle. I might have grown cold from my job, and don't get me wrong that is perfectly fine with me I don't care, but that little wolf demon had a place in my heart before it could completely freeze over.

When I am working I usually go quickly. Get it done with as soon as possible, with out pain to my victim or assignment as we like to call it. Victim just sounds like such a cold, cruel word. I just don't like using it, not many of us do, except the ones who yearned for blood spills. Everyone knew it was me when I killed someone, because my signature was to take one of his or her hands. It didn't matter if it was right or left. I just needed one, and then I was out of there. When working I wear black jeans, a black tank, black gym shoes, a black scarf over my mouth and nose, and sometimes I'll wear my navy blue cape Terrain bought me, (but I usually keep that for special occasions or if it's storming out). For my job I own a broad sword, five knives, and ten daggers. I usually keep two knives and five daggers with me at all times though, just for emergencies. You never know when you're gonna need them. At any time someone could jump out and try to kill you. I know that. I learned that from my job. I mean it is what I do. I wait until they have their guard down before I strike. It's the only sensible thing to do. Any good assassin can tell you that.

It's amazing! How I went from a sweet loving little girl, to the cold-blooded assassin I am today. I guess it's also sad. But that's enough of the past. It is the past after all. Who cares about it? You can never change what has happened or what you've done. Never. No matter how hard you try you can't wish it all away and pretend it is a dream. If I could do that, I would. Some say it actually makes us who we are today; everything that's happened in our life. I don't know just how true that is. And actually I don't really know how much I care. I am who I am. Anyway there's nothing I can really do to change it, there's nothing anyone can do. I regret a lot of things, but who would I be if I didn't? Doesn't everyone at least have one, tiny, little regret? I know one thing though; I wouldn't be who I am. I wouldn't be me! But I guess that's why I'm writing these events down. To maybe see if… I… if I would be different. If I would be like everyone else in the world; happy, carefree, safe, or at least everyone is off and on. But I guess I'm different from everyone else. I'm me! And no one else. I do wonder though what those feelings would feel like. Especially to feel safe; oh how wonderful it must feel! But then again I can't be anyone else but me, and no one can be me. No one would be able to live my life, but me. This is my past and I guess…who I am.


	3. A Job Unfinished

_Chapter One_

_A Job Not Finished_

"Alright. Get going. You have your next assignment." My boss, Terrain, tells me.

I reply with my usually, "Yes. Sir." and a bow. Then I turn and walk out the door of his office, down the hall, stairs, and out the front door of the stone, cold mansion Terrain owns.

Once outside of that place I live, I looked down to my right wrist where I have my tracking watch. Tonight it shows a red dot flashing to the northeast of a flashing blue dot. I pick up a small jog and follow the blue dot to the red one.

When I reach one of the towns main streets, I see my 'assignment' turning the corner; I follow, while pulling out a small dagger.

Good let's get this thing over with.

Right before I would have placed my dagger to her throat to slit it, she starts looking around franticly, as if she knows something is about to happen.

"Shit!" I curse under my breath, before I slip in to a dark nearby shop front, so that a second latter when she turns around she won't see me.

Great! Now what? I guess I'll just wait this out tonight. I'll catch her latter.

After I see her turn another corner, I come out of my hiding spot, and walk to the forest behind the park. There I walk into about the middle of the forest and find the big willow tree. I sit underneath the willow's long swaying branches. I just sit there. Collecting thought and cleaning my mind.

About half an hour latter I remember to look at my watch and realize that she's almost right on top of me!

Great! Can't even get some peace! But I'm on a mission, There's not supposed to be any breaks or peace; for any one.

I get up and run to the edge of the forest. I see her walking around the park, as if nothing happened, nothing's different, and nothing's wrong in the world; nothing at all.

I pull out my dagger again, and charge at her. Planning to either slit that throat of hers, or stab her beating heart. But instead of hearing the sound of my blade cut or touch the delicate, soft flesh of this girl, I hear my blade grate against a cold, steel katana, her katana.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Great just what I need a feisty one. But let's see what ya got. You better not waste my time, girl.

I back off of her blade. I put away my dagger and bring out my broad sword in one quick, efficient movement. Then, I rush back in at her.

I think I got a very good nighttime work out, considering I did basically my whole morning's routine I perform with this blade I'm wielding. I did all the moves, from easiest to hardest, like usual, dancing around her in a circle, getting faster with each ring around.

Well thanks for the workout, but I really should be going soon. Nice playing with ya! Now let's get this over with!

Just then I kick her in the ribs. She flies over to an oak in the first line of trees from the border between the forest and the park. I then walk over to her, putting my sword away and taking back out my dagger. I bend down and place my dagger to her throat.

"Give up?" I say boredly, in a voice that is neither male nor female. It's the voice I always use when talking to my clients.

She just whispers a name to herself. It sounded a lot like the name Mary. Then she just looks up at me like seeing me for the first time this night. She looks at me like she is just coming out of a trance or even a coma.

+Crinkle, Crunch, Snap+

I look around alarmed to hear the sound of leaves and twigs being walked on. I feel her knock my blade aside, but I let it fall to my side as I stand up, searching the woods.

Who the Hell is out at this time of night? Did Koenma find out where we are again? Or is it another demon that got in this world? Either way I guess they can have her. I have no use for her anyway.

Crunch, Snap, Crinkle, Grrrrr. +

Bye, bye! I'll never see you again, and no one will you aren't dead.

With that I turn away from her and the woods, and jog out of the park and back 'home'. Once I reach the mansion, I slow down to a walk. Then I walk inside and up the stairs to the hallway my room is down. But to reach my room I have to pass Terrain's study.

I start walking down the hallway. Just like normal.

When I get to the doorway to his study I hear him ask, "How'd it go?"

"Fine." I reply still walking.

"The girl?" he asks still looking at all the papers he has thrown around on his desk.

"Demolished." I simply state before reaching the end of the doorway and the cover of the wall once more.

I continue walking down the hallway until I reach my door to the right. Then I unlock my door, walk in, close it, and relock it.

You never know what's gonna happen. Mine as well be safe and sure no one can get in.

Then I stretch lightly, change into pajama pants, and a baggy shirt before lying down on my bed. I just lie there letting my mind wander until I finally fall asleep.


	4. A Sad Day

_Chapter Two_

_A Sad Day_

I woke up the next day at 6:00 a.m., like I always do on weekends. I got up, stretched, and then started my morning routine. My morning routine consists of different leg and hand moves, smooth, flowing sword patterns, and various knife and dagger moves. All the while getting harder and faster. It usually takes me about an hour, and today was no exception. After I finished, like usually I was sweating, so I take a cold shower, like always, to cool me down. Once out of the shower I throw on my favorite pair of blue jeans, a blue tank, and I pull my hair into its usual ponytail on the crown of my head.

I then walk out of room, (making sure to lock my door after me), and down to the Dinning room on the first floor. There I find Blood and Rain eating next to each other, and Fang not to far away. They are really the only people I talk to civilly almost all the time.

"Hey, Paw! How's it going?" Blood ask me as I walk in the door, making my presence be known.

"Oh. Hello, Paw. How's life?" Rain says kindly but quietly, looking up from her plate at you.

"Morning, Rain, Blood. I'm fine. How about you two?" you say with a fake smile on your face as you walk into the kitchen, before you are nearly knocked over by Ragah. Who from the moment Blood said your name, jumped up out of his chair and ran around the whole table to jump onto you.

"Paw! Jeez, you sleep forever! I thought you actually died in your sleep." Ragah yells at me, after nearly knock me straight off my feet. Luckily for me, we four were the only ones in the dinning room at the time. Blood and Rain were chuckling quietly to themselves at us two.

"Ragah, I'm fine and alive. What time did you get up? I guess you were bugging Rain and Blood all this time, huh?" I asked the little wolf demon, which I just set on the floor. Turning to Rain and Blood I say, "I'll just take this little monster off your hands now. I know what a pain in the butt he can be. I apologize for him bothering you this morning. You both probably have better things to do than baby-sit him." I say while ruffling Ragah's dark black hair.

"Oh. It's no problem at all. He's no hassle, don't worry about. It's not like we had anything to do anyway." Rain replies sincerely.

"Yeah but your right that little thing next to you is some major monster! But lucky for us he wasn't to hunger that he ripped off our arms or anything." Blood jokes smiling genuinely. "Now go run along kiddies!"

"Sure whatever, Blood. Who you calling a kid?" I replied.

"Well, certainly not me or Rain. We are adults and married for your information." Blood says in a dignified manner.

"Oh, sorry. I was well aware you where married, But I didn't know I was a kid when I might just be a better assassin then both of you. Come on, Ragah. Let's leave. We are not welcome here." I say, turning around and walking back out the dining room door, with Ragah jumping at my heels like an excited puppy.

"You do that! And you're younger than me and still single like you've been your whole life! And aren't you kids supposed to respect your elders! Where's my respect! Kids these days, I tell you." Blood calls after us.

While we are walking down the hall I ask, "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No. SO what are we gonna do today?" Ragah replies, not all to interested in eating.

"I don't know whatever you want, but first you have to eat something. What do you want?" I inform him.

"I'll take a nice slab of fresh raw meat, with some nice, cold, new blood to drink." Ragah answers me.

"Are you really gonna eat something like that for breakfast, you cold-blooded animal?" I tease.

"No, I guess I could settle for some bacon." He shrugs, like 'its only food, why does it matter what it is'.

Walking into the Kitchen, there is a chorus of: "Hey, Paw", "How's it going Paw", "Who's the lucky winner today, Paw", and "Who's hand's next, Paw".

I simply just say, "Hey!" Then I add, "So any bacon left from you pigs?"

"Yeah, there's some over here, Sweetie." Called the unmistakable water demon, Wave.

I walk over to the counter he is by. "Thanks, Wave." I say taking the plate of bacon and turning to leave with it, but was stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"No problem, Baby. Are you gonna be eating alone?" Wave inquires.

"No. I'm eating with Fang outside." I reply nodding in the direction of the door where Fang stands.

"Oh." Is all wave has to say as he released my elbow.

Free from his grip, I continued on my way to the door and Fang. Once there I said to him, "Let's go eat this out in the field. Then we can practice whatever you want."

Both, Fang and I, then walk to the back door, out of it, past many people training by themselves, with a 'friend', or with a professor, we walk over the first field, into the forest, until we reach a clearing in the middle of the forest. Here I sit down on the grass, and start munching on a few pieces of bacon while Fang does the same.

After we finished eating, we spar 'lightly', you could say. We sparred for an hour or two, I went at his pace, and it's only friendly sparring anyway, not a match to the death. Of course I won though, but I had to admit he was getting better.

"Fang don't you have lessons today?" I asked as we sat down again on the grass after our game.

"Yeah. When don't I have a lesson? I guess I should go to it, huh? Will we be able to hang out afterward?" Fang asks hopefully.

"I don't know. It depends on if I have another job tonight. If I don't I'll come find you. How does that sound?" Not waiting for an answer I quickly shoo him off, "Now get going to your lessons. Now! They are important. If you want to finish them, you have to attend. I'll see you later. Behave."

After he left I sat down again and mediated for hours. I just sat there in the calming wind, cleaning out my mind and soul, or at least my mind. Once I was done with that I walked back inside to my room and changed into my work clothes. Then I walked to Terrain's office to see if he had a job for me.

"Any jobs for me?" I asked walking into his office.

Looking up at me he said, "For my favorite and best, I always have a job. Here." He handed me a piece of paper and a portal device. "Don't forget you signature tonight!" he said his piece and was done.

I guess he found out some how I didn't kill her. Oops!

"Yes Sir. I won't forget." I reply bowing lightly then walking out of his door. Once outside in the hallway, I used the portal device to make a portal to the village in the Makai where my killing was. I had two today.

Once my portal showed up I jumped in and landed on the outskirts of the forest near the village. Here it was already dark, so I didn't have to worry about waiting for the darkness to fall to begin.

I went into the village silently, looking for the address. Finally I found it. They had a window opened and I crept into that. Then I went looking for my clients. I found them. They were in the same room, one female, and one male. The girl looks to be about Ragah's age with reddish orange hair. She is a fox, wolf, cat and fire demon. The boy looked to be her younger brother. He only looked to be five, with dark brown hair. He is a wolf, fox, electric, and ice demon.

Why does Terrain want these innocent children killed? It just doesn't make sense. What kind of threat do they pose to him? How could he expect me to just kill to innocent children like this? That's just murder! It's not that I didn't kill people all the time, but this was the first time he had sent me to kill anyone so young. I couldn't believe he wanted me to kill them. This is absurd! I have to kill them. For whatever reason, Terrain wants them dead, and he gave them to me to kill. Which means I must kill them and get him his souvenir or I'll be out of a home and job?

I draw my knife slit both their throats quickly, so they don't feel anything. Then I cut a hand off each, and put them in a plastic bag. "I'm sorry little ones. Forgive me." I whispered, before walking back through the house to the window I jumped in at, and jumped out of it this time. I ran to the forest. Where once I hit a tree, I jumped onto the first branch of the tree; happy to be under foliage again.

Suddenly I heard a voice beneath me say, "Are you sure this is the right way? I mean what if we went the wrong way, and then we would be too late."

"Baka, shut-up!" a harsh voice answers.

"Silence that trap whole!" another says teasingly.

Then yet another voice answers, "Of course we are going the right way. Look there's the village now. And it doesn't matter how long we take we could always be too late."

I then see the four boys run out of the forest. Who are they? Why are they here? What are they talking about being late? They run up to the houses, you were just in, door. Oh, in that case. They are already too late. Who are they though?

They knock on the door urgently, soon a woman answers. They talk for like two seconds before she flees into the house. Soon I hear a high-pitched, grieving scream come from the house and I know she found her two children died with only one hand.

Hearing that sad, anguished scream made me think of a song that I only knew part of, "No words describe a mother's tears. No words can heal the broken heart. A dream is gone…." I whisper-sing before I turn, open the portal, and then I jump through.

I walk up to Terrain's office, and drop the bag I had the hands in on his desk. "There. Done." I say indifferently like I said everything to him, anger shining in my eyes for him making me do that job.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if you, of all people, were going soft. Then I don't know what I would have done. You either would have needed to be kicked out, eliminated or both. I'm glad you didn't lose your touch and it was just my imagination. That would have been some trouble for me." He says looking up at me with a smile on his face. I stare defiantly at him.

What kind of monster he is? What kind of monster have I become!

I turn and walk out of his door and upstairs to the corridor where my room is. On my way there I stop at Ragah's door. (Ragah is Fang, for those of you who have gotten kind confused. If you don't remember Wolf's Fang is his assassin name and what everyone here mainly knows him by.) I walk in and look to make sure he is alright. He is sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Night little one. Sleep tight." I say before I turn and walk into my own room.

Once in my room I take a shower, scrubbing hard to get the dirt and trying to get the guilt off. It doesn't work to well; actually it doesn't work at all. After my shower I changed into the same pajamas I wore yesterday, and stretched a little before climbing into bed. I just lay there, not being able to fall asleep at all that night.


	5. A Hell of A Morning

_Chapter Three_

_**A Hell of a Morning**_

**My alarm clock went off at its normal 5 o'clock beeping frenzy. I didn't really care if it woke up the whole building. I didn't even move. I just laid there staring at the ceiling like I had done all night long. I didn't get a wink of sleep. Soon I turned over and hit the snooze button on the clock while getting out of bed and starting my morning routine.**

**Can't dwell on the past. You have to move on. Whether you want to or not, you just have to. There's nothing else you can do.**

**My routine is over by about 6:00. At that time I walk into my bathroom to take a freezing shower. I was too lazy too even turn up the nozzle to warm. I didn't care either way. I got out like 10 minutes later. I finished up in my bathroom and went to my room, picked up my school uniform and got into the brown skirt and shirt. Before leaving my room I grabbed my books and book bag.**

**Outside my door I found Ragah tapping his foot waiting for me.**

**"Did you forget about our duel today?" Asked Ragah.**

**"What duel? There was never a duel scheduled for today!" I told him.**

**"What afraid I'll beat you and so your leaving." Ragah stated with a smug smile on.**

** "Ragah, you know it's a Monday. Monday through Friday I have school. You know that, don't act like you don't, little boy. Anyway there was no duel scheduled for today. And question, even if there was, why would the professors sign up you to go against me?" I said giving him a little playful shove. "We'll fight when I get back."**

**"Get back from where, Sweetie?" A voice behind me asked smoothly as strong arms wrapped their way around my waist tightly, and a chin was set gently on my left shoulder. I turned my head ever so slightly to see none other than Wave.**

**Trying to get in my pants again most likely. Doesn't he ever get a clue? Or even sick and tired of this?**

**"Hahahaha. Looks like your lover boy's here Paw. Later!" Ragah teased before turning back a down the hallway to the kitchen to get some breakfast.**

**"What do you want, Wave?" I asked very irritated. **

**Once again I would be late to school. Oh Well.**

"**I thought we could stay in bed late this morning." Wave whined.**

"**When were we ever in bed together!" I asked enraged. "You know what I don't have time for this. I have to get to school!" I added trying to wrench his arms off of me.**

"**I thought we decided you didn't have to go to school anymore?" He said utterly confused.**

"**When did _WE_ decide anything?" I asked still trying to get his hands off of me.**

"**Why don't you just stop fighting and give up, Sweetie? It would be easier on you." He cooed.**

"**Why don't you ever stop hassling me and let me live my life?" I countered, still trying to get his hands off me to no avail.**

"**Wave, what are you doing to Paw this time?" asked Blood from the end of the hallway.**

**Finally someone came. I'm gonna be so late!**

"**That's none of your business, Blood. Just go back to your wife, Rain. Leave, Paw, to me." Wave growled at his half-brother, standing up straight, and moving to my side removing one hand from my waist.**

"**Oh, ok. I'll let you tell Terrain why she missed school today, since it would be your doing." Blood replies coolly.**

"**He doesn't care if she goes or not." Wave said.**

"**Then why does he make her go?" Blood questioned back.**

"**Guys I have to go. I'll see both of you when I get home, maybe." I said stopping this from getting any farther as I slipped out of Wave's now loose grasp and jogged down to the end of the hallway. As I passed Blood I whispered, "Thanks." He just nodded in reply, and walked off. We both left a shocked and very anger assassin in the hallway.**


	6. What?

_**Chapter Four**_

_**What's That?**_

**_The rest of the week went by without anything new or anything happening. It was just a normal week in my life. I went to school, hung out with Fang, as now is his name, got harassed by Wave, and killed my normal client every night. Yes, Fang finally completed his training to be an assassin. He was brought into the profession yesterday, which was Friday. So now he is Wolf's Fang to everyone, but he hasn't made his first kill yet._**

_**Today for some reason Terrain has called a meeting for everyone to attend to. Something must have happened or is coming that we all should know about; otherwise he wouldn't have called this "meeting". **_

_**We all gathered in the gathering room. There are so many of us, that some had to stand in the hallway. Up on the podium in the room are Terrain, and his advisers. **_

**_"Hello, everyone! It's nice to see you could all make it." Terrain addresses us with a smile. "Now my beautifully talented workers, I have a present for you all." After that was said there were hoots and howls until Terrain raised his hands for silence and spoke again. "Now I'm not sure if you are all aware, but a group of high-class demons have decided to have a certain kind of tournament. It is somewhat like the Dark Tournament, that was shut-down injustice fully, but there are also many differences. For one, this is a tournament for assassins! And who better to invite but us, right?" He asked as calls and cheers went up with the praise. "We won't be the only assassin company there, and single assassins are welcome to come too. So we are hoping for a very nice turnout. You will fight singly, not as a team in any rounds. You can either kill or knock your opponent unconscious and draw blood from a main vein. But you must do one or the other. I think that is all you need to her from me. Professor McFardaugha will let you all know who I have chosen to go. Now, if you want to go, but weren't picked. You are always welcome to come and watch. So my spies, and thieves, you may stay here, at home, and rest up until I come back. Then it is back to work for everyone. Well good-bye, and good-luck!" Terrain ends his speech and walks down the stairs of the podium. He then walks out of the crowded room as do the spies and thieves while Professor McFardaugha takes up the stand._**

_**"Well, this is pretty exciting, isn't it? Well, you probably don't want to talk to me. You probably just want to hear who is chosen to compete. Well, I will stop jabbering and tell you now, before I get my head chopped off." The professor said all this with a good natured smile on his face, and drawing a few laughs and chuckles out of the crowd of deadly assassins. Professor McFardaugha is a short, chubby, old bat demon. He is also the most trusted of Terrains advisors. " Well, who will be representing us in this tournament are the following assassins: Wolf's Paw, Tiger's Eye, Dragon's Claw, Death's Puzzle, his sister, Death's Petal, Bat's Wings, Blood Wave, Dragon's Flight, Red Dispense, our newest member, Wolf's Fang, and Stitches. Please all of you go get packed. It says you can all bring whatever clothes, weapons, and personal items you will need. Also it says in the letter to bring loved ones or family members too. But none of you have any, so I guess that doesn't count for you guys. So really just bring what ever you will need. We will all meet in the Waiting room at eight o'clock tonight. Please be there on time, for that is when we will be leaving. Anyone who wants to come with also meet at that time. Everyone who is staying behind, you are on a break or free to do as you please, until we come back. Good –bye everyone, thank-you for coming." We all started filing out of the gathering room, the ones going to the tournament, heading to our rooms to pack.**_


	7. The Bloodiest Makai Tournament

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Bloodest Makai Tournament**_

**_Once everyone who was going had gathered in the Waiting Room on the first floor, Terrain once again told us the rules and what we were doing there. There was only about eleven of us going to fight and about ten others going to watch the bloody battles and to cheer us on. Finally we were ready to go. Terrain pulled a portal device out of his pocket, opened it, and we all jumped in single file._**

_**We arrived in a hotel lobby that was deserted besides for the beautiful and luxurious furniture. Terrain and Professor McFardaugha checked us all in then lead us up to our rooms. We had most of the rooms on the top floor which was the sixth floor. The bedrooms are actually like two room apartments. They have a kitchen filled with food, a dining room, two bedrooms with bathrooms attached, an extra bathroom, and a living room. I share my room with Death's Petal and Tiger's Eye. Petal is a year younger than me and Tiger is about nineteen. **_

_**All of the people who came with to watch also share a few rooms on our floor, but everyone shares a room with the same gender as them. That doesn't mean thought that some are gonna sneak into other rooms.**_

_**The first night there was an opening ceremony. There they discussed the rules once again, welcomed us all to the once abandoned city, and then there was an after party. I only stayed for the first half, not wanting to see anyone at the party or have to deal with Wave the whole time. So I just went back up to my room and got as settled in as I could in my room before going to bed knowing the battle schedules for the next day would be announced the next morning at a normal early time.**_

_**The next morning I woke up at my early five o'clock time schedule. I did my normal routine of stretching, practice moves, and the cold shower. Then I went to take a look around the town.**_

_**The town that was newly established again was called Hunter's Haven. It is a small town, with only a few new shops on the streets, but there were many inns and hotels everywhere. This town was most likely abandoned when the demons found it because of the dark, full, pine forest that surrounded every side of the town in a circle. So no one that knew there was a town in the center of the forest and then no one ever found it. **_

_**When I started heading back to the hotel it was already eight o'clock, but I didn't care much. Not everyone was going to be able to fight on the first day anyway. And even if I was, someone would tell me. So I had no worries and no reason to be there.**_

_**I walked into the lobby and saw that it is still full of assassin's. I stood at the back of the crowd not paying attention to who was talking. Finally everyone started moving back to their rooms. I followed. **_

_**Upon reaching our hallway, I stopped and leaned against one of the walls. Terrain was having another pep-talk with us. Fang came slinking over to where I was standing but he didn't say anything. Everyone was already dressed and ready for some blood spill. All we had to do was wait for Terrain to stop talking, and then we could get going.**_

_**When he finally stopped listening to himself talk, we all headed down to the arena across from the hotel where all the battles would take place, as a team.**_

"_**Paw, did you hear?" Fang said excitedly.**_

"_**No. What?" I said having no idea what I was supposed to hear.**_

"_**I'm fighting today!" Fang nearly squealed.**_

_**I stopped walking and stared at him.**_

**What! He's fighting on the first day. He hasn't even killed anyone before. He's not ready for this. Oh god!**

"**_What number is you fight?" I said as I continued walking._**

"_**I'm number twenty." He said proudly.**_

"_**Who are you fighting?" I asked.**_

"**_I don't know; this pretty boy named Kurama." He replied with indifference in his voice, as we entered the arena stadium and took our seats by the sidelines._**

**_I didn't know who this was, but the name scared me. It sounded too much like Youko Kurama, and that wasn't much thought for comfort. _**

"_**Watch the battles closely and see what you can learn." I told him.**_

_**By the time they were ready for the twentieth battle of the day it was about three. The intercom thingy announced the fighters as it did for all the fights and called them up to the platform. As Fang left my left side to go fight, my right side was occupied by Wave. **_

"_**You know he's not gonna win, right?" Wave pretty much as whispered in my ear. **_

_**I slightly shivered, but didn't say anything. I just stared ahead at the platform where Fang was standing on the left and there was a red head standing on the right.**_

"_**That guy, the red head, is one from the only Rekai team. It's surprising Rekai has a team." Wave laid down the facts. "I've heard he's not the strongest from the team, but he is the smartest. That it self can make him dangerous. Your little wolf buddy isn't gonna survive this fight, and you can't help.**_

"_**GO!" the announcer shouted after once again going over the rules quickly.**_

_**They both backed up, the red head pulling a rose from his hair, and Fang pulling out his Badelaire. Soon Kurama's or red head's rose turned into a green whip. He whipped it around getting closer and closer to Fang. Fang's eyes followed it as best as his eyes could. Before it got within a foot of him, Fang charged straight at Kurama with his sword pointing towards the red head. As quick as a blink of an eye, Kurama had his whip around the younger demon weapon, and ripped it from his hands. The sword clattered useless behind the red head off the platform and onto the flat, stone floor. Fang had dashed back to the edge of the platform once the sword was from his hands. Turning around he took out his dirk in one swift movement.**_

"_**Guess he wasn't ready to join us. He's gonna give the whole team a bad name." Wave whined in my ear. I swatted at him like he was fly buzzing near my ear; never taking my eyes off the scene on the platform. Both were standing still studying each other, trying to see who would move first and what that move would be. **_

_**Soon you could hear the demon's out in the crowd yelling at them both to move, or for some kind of blood shed. Their screams, shouts, and yells were ignored by the two fighters; they were only interested in each other. **_

_**Fang was the first to move. He shifted his weight and let his eyes roam elsewhere, if only for a few seconds. Those few seconds were all Kurama needed. He moved forward whipping out his whip so that is wrapped itself around Fang's waist. Squeezing him slightly before pulling him toward Kurama, who was in the center of the platform, waiting for his prey to come to him. When Fang reached Kurama, the red head stood, staring at him for a few seconds before taking the dirk out of Fang's hand. The crowd was howling for blood now; shouting up surd things to Kurama. Kurama ignored them, turning the dirk around in his hand so the hilt faced Fang. Then he hit Fang hard in the head with it, knocking Fang out. Kurama then picked up the kid's wrist and gave it a little slit to end the battle as he unraveled his whip from Fang. As Kurama steeped off the platform the crowd and surrounding assassin's gave him dirty looks, and shouted insults. **_

_**Standing up from my seat, I was about to rush onto the platform to help Fang. But a hand from my left pushed back into my seat before I could move. I looked over and saw Puzzle standing there watching the platform as two boys about my age rushed on with a stretcher and carried Fang to the hospital wing.**_

"_**I knew that wimp couldn't beat Kurama. He gave us a bad name when any of our other assassin's could have killed that fox!" Wave muttered hotly in his seat.**_

_**I looked over to him pissed, but once again Puzzle beat me. "Only a few would have been able to beat such a great opponent as Kurama. Why they put Fang against him, I don't know. But as you said early, Wave that fox's smarts are what make him dangerous. And Fang just made it easier for the rest of us. Now, everyone will think us weak, meaning they will go easy."**_

_**I started to get up again, but Puzzle just pushed me back into my seat, "Calm down, Paw. He'll be fine. There's nothing you can do for him right now anyway. Let the doctor's fix him up. Then after your battle, go see him."**_

"_**Yeah, Mother Paw; let the doctors take care of your pup for awhile, and hang out with me. It's been such a dreadfully, awful long time since we did anything together." Wave pouted putting his arm around my shoulders.**_

"_**Wave your pushing it." I growled. Turning back to Puzzle I asked, "What number am I?"**_

"_**You'll be fighting at number twenty-seven, and, Wave, your fighting at number twenty-five." Puzzle answered.**_

"_**Yeah, I know my number old man. Now do you mind not interrupting us anymore?" Wave said very irritated.**_

_**Puzzle chuckled lightly as he walked away. I took Wave's arm off my shoulders and started watching the matches again. **_

_**When number twenty-five was called, Wave got up, quickly kissed my check saying, "Cheer for your man." Then ran onto the platform. He killed his opponent within five minutes. He ran back down off the platform over to me again and grinned. He wasn't too bloody; he just had streaks of blood all over him. "Miss me?" he asked taking his seat on my right once again.**_

_**We watched the next one before they called my number. Then I got up and stretched lightly before walking up onto the platform. There was a male crocodile youkai. Once the announcer said "Go!" I pulled out one of my various daggers and rushed him. Somehow like he knew I was gonna do that he swung his tail around. I sidestepped and flipped over him, slicing his shoulder. I had avoided a deathly blow from a 5o pound object, but it still had hit my left ribs even ever so slightly.**_

_**I could hear the crowd and even Terrain himself yelling at me from the sidelines. I just wanted them all to shut-the Hell-up. Closing my eyes momentarily, I was able to clear my head and shut out everyone's screams and shouts. When I opened them I saw fear in the other's eyes. This fight is mine.**_

_**I then once again flipped over him; he tried to catch me with his clawed, scaly hands. Noticing my chance, I sliced off one of his hands, making him howl in pain. While he was preoccupied, I slit his neck from behind; making him stop in mid-scream and drop forward on to the floor. As a puddle of blood quickly surrounded him, screams, whistles, and shouts could be heard around the arena. The crowd was pleased with this fight.**_

_**I walked over to where his hand had dropped and picked it up. Walking off the platform, I bagged it. Turning to Terrain I tossed it to him; he caught it with a devilish smirk on this face. **_

_**Then I ran for the hospital wing to go check on Fang.**_

**Badelaire- a short, Falchion shaped saber.**


	8. A Friendly Chat with Fang's Opponent

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A Friendly Chat with Fang's Opponent**_

**When I finally found the room that Fang was supposed to be in, there were people in there. These weren't just any people either. It was his opponent, six girls, and four other guys. All of them appeared to be fifteen from the glance I took. I had opened the door then shut quickly. Four of them had black hair, three had brown hair, one had orange hair, one had mint green hair, and one had sky blue hair. They ranged in sizes with the orange hair fellow being the tallest, and the mint green haired lady was the shortest. **

**Deciding to not go in yet, I took a seat in one of the waiting chairs that lined the hallway. I was sitting there so long that I almost fell asleep, but before I could there was many voices coming from the room. They weren't loud it was just that finally the door was open and they were leaving. Why they were even in there in the first place, I had no clue. **

**I waited another ten minuets before I got and walked into Fang's room. It was dark now, but I didn't care. The bedside clock said it was midnight already. I walked over to the bed, my feet silent on the floor. Fang was sleeping as peacefully as an angel on a white, fluffy cloud. **

"**Are you here to finish the job I didn't?" a cold voice from the shadows asked.**

**I hadn't counted the visitors as they left, and at this moment I knew I should have. When I looked harder, I say the red head, Fang's opponent, sitting in the guest chair against the wall. His emerald eyes looked like sharp daggers cutting threw a thick ice chunk. I stared at him confused. Why would he care if his opponent lived or died? He shouldn't be here. This was no place for him.**

"**I didn't kill him. Is he on you list?" he said not moving anything but his lips. Those green daggers never left my eyes. They felt like they were digging in my eyes for my soul and some answer to his questions.**

"**No, he's no where near my list. He is just from the same floor, and I thought I'd check on him." I gave him an answer, but maybe not the one he wanted.**

"**Why would you care?" They question was one that I wanted to ask him too. Why shouldn't I care?**

"**Well, I'm not his opponent. You're the one who should care less." I said just as coldly as his eyes were.**

"**As you can see I left him alive. He's still whole and breathing. Probably more than you would have done." He said it like he knew me when he didn't even have the slightest clue as to who the wolf demon in the bed was to me!**

"**How do you know I would have killed him?" I replied reproachfully.**

"**It is what you do, is it not?" He said standing from the chair, but never moving those huge green orbs of his that held mine by a very taunt rope.**

"**Sure, it's what everyone here does. Don't you?" I said shrugging only my shoulders.**

"**No." He flatly said. Then added, "I only kill those that deserve it."**

"**So why are you here, gallant, white Knight?" I asked getting very fed up with this conversation. It was going nowhere, and wasting time.**

"**I'm here on business. Like everyone else." He said leisurely, but hurriedly at the same time.**

"**What kind of business do you run that you're here for if your not an assassin?" I asked. Now I was getting somewhere; took long enough.**

**But then a quiet, soft, innocent voice interrupted, "Paw, you finally made it." My eyes were finally free from those emerald ones, and they drifted down to the now awake Fang.**

**Bending down next to the bed, I said, "Of course I'd come, Fang. I just had to wait for the crowd to die down. You were pretty famous early."**

"**Yea, they were some of Kurama's friends." He said smiling. "Oh yea, Paw this is Kurama. He was my opponent. Also he's the reincarnation of Youko Kurama!" Fang said getting all excited. "And this is my older half-sister, Wolf's Paw." **

**We shook hands over the bed. "So I've heard. The great thief Youko is back in a human body. I guess the rumors from the Dark Tournament were true." I said friendly.**

"**I've also heard a lot about you, Wolf's Paw. The best and most skilled assassin of our time or so I've heard." He replied in just a friendly tone. "It's nice of you to have taken this little wolf demon in."**

"**Yeah, well, thanks for not killing him for me. He still has a lot to learn." I said chuckling lightly.**

"**Hey! I was one of the chosen to come!" Fang objected.**

"**Why Terrain chose you to fight I have no idea. But everyone else from the house has their own ideas." I said still chuckling a little bit from the faces Fang was making. **

"**They think I'm a wimp, huh?" Fang asked.**

"**No, they think you're the best out there." I said pinching his cheek before adding, "And if they didn't, your big sis would take care of that too." Fang just pushed my hand away.**

"**You would kill them just because of their opinion?" Kurama asked with confusion and disgust.**

"**No I wouldn't kill them. Most would be smart enough to not pick a fight with me. I see your smarts left you when you moved in to a human body though." I said looking back at the green eyes, but quickly back down to Fang. "I'll be leaving Fang. I'll stop by some time tomorrow. Get some rest. Nice meeting you Kurama. I hope to see you again." I then kissed Fang lightly on the forehead, before turning on my heels and out of the door.**

* * *

**And Now my Shout out to the people who actually review. If you do read any of my stories please do Review. Reviews do help a lot!**

**evilrabidplotbunnies- Thank-you for all of the support you have giving me. Sorry i haven't said this earlier,but usually i'm in such a rush to get the next chapter out i forget. I have decided from now on, i write my stories for myself if no one else. If others enjoy them, then that is just simply wonderful, and i would feel ecspecially good. But if others don't, i'm not gonna care to much. It's not that big of a deal to me. As i said i write them for myself. THey help me express myself in different ways, and help me feel better in just writing. But thank-you so much for all the kind words you have given me.**

**Rahenne-Thank-you for the advice and just reviewing. I just put them up there as extras, but i do guess you are right; they are not needed. I deleted them if you saw. But thanks!**


	9. The Reikai Team

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Reikai Team**_

**A week passed like any other week and it was now Saturday. Yes the tournament was still going too. The past week was just killing, sleeping, eating, watching, and waiting. Fang got out of the Hospital wing the next day. He now had some scars to show kids at home. Fang has been hanging out with me and Kurama and his friends all week. He and his friends are pretty strong. **

**The Reikai team consisted of four boys and two girls. All were strong, only one from the team was out of the pickings. They didn't have much of a cheering section; just Fang, about five people in the stands, and their disqualified teammate. Kurama didn't save any other of his opponents, just Fang. I had yet to figure out why, but I never had any chances to talk to them. Terrain would see it as treason, and now was not a good time to have a bounty on your head.**

**Today should have been an easy day with no mistakes, but it wasn't. I was number twenty-five, the same number Wave had. He was my opponent, and I didn't think anything of it. I didn't see the small plus sign that was on my sheet next to my number, it was to light, small, and faded.**

**For the day I was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue tank. It was a hot day in the 90's. The arena was even hotter.**

**When my number was called, both Wave and I stepped up onto the platform. These battles were the end of the Semi-finals, so the announcer was no longer reminding us about the rules. We bowed to each other lightly before the announcer announced it was time to start. We already knew each others strengths and weaknesses, so there was no reason to waste time and measure each other up.**

"**Ready, my Sweet?" Wave asked a smile tugging at his lips.**

"**I was born ready, but are you ready to lose?" I replied with a grin of my own.**

**It was started. We both pulled out a weapon; me, two of my daggers, him, a new katana he must have gotten recently. We charged, and parried. Neither of us gaining or losing ground. We were going fast, but not so fast to where the blind eye couldn't see. It was a nice warm up, just to get the blood rushing. Finally we split back to different edges of the platform. Never looking away from the battle, we started to circle the edge. Until we rushed towards the center again where our three blades meet. He pushed down with force on to my smaller blades, trying to get me to come to my knees. I just pushed back up at him, but soon lost the push I was giving him and rolled between his legs. He quickly turned around to face me again. **

**I flipped over him, giving him a small line on his shoulder. But somehow he was ready; for just as I landed, he grabbed me from behind, and squeezed me. He knew I couldn't move my arms that he had pressed against my body. He also knew I couldn't brake free of his grasp.**

"**I won't kill you, but this is your last fight in this tournament. You might be the best, but not here." Wave whispered in my ear, making a shiver run down my spine. **

**Possibilities ran through my mind, racing with the speed of light. I couldn't let him win, that would be held over my head for the rest of eternity. I did the only thing I could do. I brought my leg up, and kicked him in the balls. He instantly let go, falling to his knees. I wiped around to face him, but he was still curled on the ground.**

**He finally brought up his hands, and a huge gust of water issued forth. Blasting right into me, ripping the air right out of my lungs. It pushed my off the platform and into the wall where it held me for a few seconds before it died, letting me slid to the floor drenched.**

**I got to my feet and ran to get the speed to jump up on to the platform. I got the speed I needed before leaping up onto the platform as gracefully as a squirrel jumping from branch to branch. Wave was standing now too, and again we were staring face to face.**

**He sauntered up to me, and went to punch my face. I grabbed his wrist while slipping a dagger into my hand. Holding it gently against his wrist, drawing just a trickle of his blood. To distract him, I brought my opposite leg up as to kick him in the head. He grabbed it as I pressed my dagger into his skin deeper. He screamed and realized his mistake. He let go of my leg, and brought his other hand to pry mine off of his. But he was too late. His hand met air of where our hands use to be. I had flipped over him.**

"**Looking for this?" I teased, holding his right hand out in front of my face.**

**He turned with a look of rage on his face, and charged with his katana drawn. I pulled a dagger out of my sleeve. His sword never touched me, but my blade was dug into his stomach. It fit nicely, and was as snug as a bug in a rug.**

**He fell backwards on the platform. Alive, but wounded enough to make the win mine.**

**As I walked off the platform bagging the hand, I heard the announcer announce the next fighters and froze in my tracks.**

"**Next up, Jumbean the bird demon and Wolf's Paw." The announcer announced, way too cheerfully. **

**I was up again. I didn't even know they could schedule back to back fights, but oh well. I tossed the bagged hand onto the floor, and turned to make my way back up the platform. **

**I won the fight in about five minuets. I collected my hand, bagged it, threw it onto the floor next to Wave's, then turned to the announcer, who only nodded in return to my question. I was up for another round. **

**By the time half an hour passed there were five other hands of demons lying next to the first two of the night. I was still in good shape, with only a few scratches on my arms, and a few broken ribs from those that tried the beautiful trick Wave showed them. I was drenched not only in water now, but also in sweat and blood. **

**I went back to my starting place, and got ready for the next fight. The next one to come up the opposite stairs was a female wolf demon that came from the Reikai group. She has long black hair and green and gold swirled eyes.**

**Both of us started circling on the cue to start giving by the announcer. When we came together the only sound was the clash our weapons made. **

**A deep growl came from her throat as she said, "Its killing, uncaring bitches like you that I hate, and love killing."**

**And before I knew it there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I broke away and rolled. When I stood back up I discovered a knife lodged in my stomach. I yanked it out and kept it in my hands.**

**I dashed across the platform and flipped over while lodging the knife into her left shoulder.**

"**Take you shit back, Wolf." I said.**

**The fight was a good one, it lasted twenty minuets. I had acquired a few more cuts across my arms, and some new ones on my legs. She had some on her arms and face. Finally I was able to knock her down and bang her head against the floor, knocking her out. Hesitantly and slowly I pulled my knife across her vein on her left wrist, making a slit where blood ran from freely. I stood up and returned to my starting place, while hospital boys picked her up. This time I didn't add a bag to my growing collection of hands.**

* * *

MM-SweetSnow- Hey! Thanks alot for reviewing. Umm, yeah it just takes awhile to type the next one up for me, and that's why it usually takes a while. I wish it didn't, but sadly it does. and then there are time i'm not in the mood to write a YYH fiction story. SO yeha, and tomorrow i get to go bck to school. Great for me! Well ttyl! And thanks again for reviewing! 


	10. Dead Meat

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Dead Meat**_

**Once again I added six more bagged hands to my collection. It took only about an hour and a half. This tournament would leave me with more scars than I wanted, and I was exhausted.**

**My next opponent who entered the ring was a big demon. When I say big I mean huge! This guy wasn't only tall, but very muscular. He was a bear demon, and he looked a lot like one. **

**The battle with him cost me even thought I won. But even then I won by only a few seconds. If he was one step faster I would have lost the battle. It left me completely winded. He was one who tried Waves little squeeze trick; it worked for him. I believe he broke over half of my ribs, if not all of them! It felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of me, and he was. **

**My next opponent walked in as I tossed the bag down by the others. I could hardly breathe anymore! This guy might be as skinny as a twig, but if I couldn't breathe, he could still win easily. **

**It took me half an hour to kill him, longer than it should have. And worse he got a dagger to the bone of my left thigh. It was almost useless, and I still couldn't breathe! But my next opponent still stepped up on to the platform, waiting for me to cast the bag out of my hand and turn to face him.**

**I slipped, skidded, and tripped around on the platform losing my balance and grace I once had. I had blood dripping off my small form, from my various wounds and the blood of others. I had killed four more demons, adding hands to the pile, but I could barely move anymore.**

**My last battle was with a small fire demon from the Reikai Team. He was fast, and deadly with a katana. I was so… out of it, I guess, that I could barley keep up. My breathing had become ragged and shallow. My eyes stung from the blood and sweat that creped into them. My legs shook, wanting to just lie down; even for just five minutes. **

**I fell to the ground with from the slightest touch of his katana on my back. Once on the floor I couldn't move. I knew he was standing over me, waiting, just like the crowd, for me to stand. I tried, but my legs refused to move, and my shaking arms couldn't hold up my body weight long enough for me to command them to move. **

**So I laid there. What else could I do? I couldn't move. I could barley move enough to breathe and it hurt like Hell! Why wouldn't he just end my life quickly? Just get it over with and put me out of my misery. **

**I had collected twenty hands today in the six hours I was on this damn platform of Hell. No it was my turn to have my hand added. Before I realized it, he was kneeling down next to me. He grabbed my wrist roughly, like he didn't want to do what he was going to do. He reached for one of my daggers, took it, and slowly cut a thin red line on my wrist. **

**I don't know why he didn't kill me, I wish he had. After he left the hospital boys came up. They stayed their distance. Fang was the first one by my side.**

"**You okay Paw?" he whispered.**

"**Yeah." I weakly managed.**

"**Do you want help up, or are you gonna lay there all day?" A voice from behind Fang asked. It was both hard and soft at the same time. A hand reached out, I grabbed it. It pulled me to my feet, and didn't let go until he knew I was balanced. **

"**Thanks." I said looking up and finding Kurama's green eyes staring into my own. **

**When I looked around I saw crowds gathering at the doors. It was over for the day.**

"**You should get to the hospital." He told me in the same voice as before.**

"**I'll be fine." I said more to myself than anyone else. Turning to Fang I asked, "Ready to go?"**

"**Yeah. See you tomorrow Kurama." Fang said walking next to me as we walked out of the arena.**

**We walked in silence to the hotel. We had to take the elevator up though. Once we got up onto our floor, we went our different ways. When I entered my room, Tiger came up to me with her eyes downcast and something in a hand. **

**She handed me the note that was in her hands and said a quick, "Sorry." Before going back into her room. I took the note and went to my room to read it.**

_**Dear Paw,**_

**_I am sorry to inform you, but we can not allow someone as weak as you to be associated with us anymore. As from this moment you are not one of my assassins. As far as I know you are nothing, but in the way. You have failed ME for the last time. I will give you twenty-four hours before your WANTED poster goes up. That should be enough time. If not, too bad. _**

_**This tournament was a test for you and you failed greatly. You let not only your name, but OUR name go down in flames. Good-bye! I never again want to see your face free. As of now you are an outcast.**_

_**Terrain**_

**That is what the letter read. I couldn't believe how I just worked my ass off to stay alive and win in this tournament, but yet he still throws me out. I'm his best assassin! But I guess not anymore. **

**I started to pack my bags. Replacing my weapons that I had lost, and making sure they were on the top of my bags, ready for use. I took a shower that was cold, wrapped my worst wounds with whatever bandage I had left, and changed into black jeans, and navy tank. I then threw my navy cloak around me shoulders, and put the hood up. I then took my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I almost fell over from the weight.**

**I made my way slowly to the hospital area to pick up some more bandages and a walking stick. The walking stick so I could actually move faster than what I was.**

**It was midnight when I was finally ready to leave. I took one glance back then disappeared into the surrounding forest.**

* * *

**I know i didn't give you anytime to review. but i had the time and i was in the mood so i wrote another chapter. Be happy! I don't know when i'll be able to write the next chapter.**

**Rose**


	11. Survival

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Survival**_

**I have been traveling for how long I don't know. I can't tell from the light to darkness. It has all melded into one thing, all the same. I've been hobbling with whatever strength I have for as long as I possibly can. Then I rest, but even then, I can't rest long. **

**I don't know how far from the city I am. And I don't know if anyone has started following me yet. I haven't run into anyone, but that doesn't mean they aren't on my trail. An so I must keep moving, for as long as I can. If I stop, I give them more time to catch up.**

**But each day I grow weaker if possible. I haven't eaten a single thing since that day that I left. I haven't attended to my wounds properly either. I don't have time. I will never have time. And I can't seem to find a way out of this god-forsaken Forest! It never ends. The days are hot, the nights are cold. Or at least what I think are night and day.**

**I keep traveling; endlessly forever. I will never know how far I am. Or if any one is following me, until it is too late. Then it won't matter anymore. Nothing will matter then. I've become like a sitting duck. Or more like a doe waiting in the meadow, running at any sound. Thinking it is the hunter coming to kill me. And it might as well be. **

**Finally when the forest ends there is a valley or field, with numerous rolling hills. To climb up each is like climbing a mountain for me. I can't go around or in between, because that would waste too much precise time. But I am wasting just as much time, if not more, trying to drag my body up the hills.**

**By now my clothes are ripped. Not to bad that they are indecent. But bad enough that not only does the wind ripe through to my bare skin, but some pieces also float off with the breeze itself. My jeans are ripped, torn, and faded. My shirt is hanging on to one shoulder and torn across the stomach and my back.**

**After hours, and days that I have lost all memory and concentration to count, I am free of those stupid, damn hills and that green, growing, valley. There is another forest; more foreboding then the first. I look at it with a face of horror, and distress. **

**I couldn't believe it. I thought that I was done with those scratching branches, and calling birds. I almost wished someone would strike me died right there, but no one did. I just continued on my journey, into the dark forest.**

**That forest lead out into an oasis that looked to be deserted. I didn't care if it was or not, I couldn't move another step. I was so exhausted. I couldn't even open my eyes. That day, I fell asleep right next to the lake. **


	12. Saved Maybe?

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Saved…Maybe?**_

**This was the first time in a long time I actually fell asleep. My sleep was long, and restless, but fitful. It did me a lot of good. I was more aware of things when I awoke then I was before when I stumbled into this paradise.**

**This paradise is my savior. I think I would have died sooner or later if that forest or green forest had gone on any longer. I was not only malnutriented, I looked and felt all around horrible.**

**This oasis had a lake with a beautiful water fall. Behind the water fall was a cave. And all around was flowing green grass, and blooming flowers that swayed in the breeze. It was so perfect and so beautiful.**

**I slowly got up from my position near the water bed, and stooped to take a drink. The water was so cool and refreshing to my dry and parched tongue and throat. I then decided to take a bath in the oasis. Maybe that would help me feel better.**

**It did a little bit, but not much. I still felt like the shit I am. I redressed my wounds once I was out of the water and dressed. I pulled myself up off the ground, and started to make my way to the cave. When I got there I laid down to sleep.**

**When I awoke, my next step was decided. There was no reason to waste a beautiful place like this with my presence. So I'll leave. Again I hobbled through the forest that surrounded the oasis. I believe it only took one day, but I can't be sure.**

**Finally I came to a bare hill. And once I had dragged myself to the top, I saw a town below. I began to make my way down to the town. It wasn't much, but it would be something. **

**After walking around in the town for quite a while, I found something that looked like a bar or tavern. I walked through the doors to see hordes of demons. Surprisingly they were not vicious but civil. **

**I walked up to the bar and asked the bartender who was in charge. He replied that he was the owner. I then asked him if he had any rooms available. **

**Before he answered me this time he looked me over as well as he could since I had my cloak on. Finally he told me to follow him. He took me past many drunken demons to a door on the side. Behind the door was a set of stairs with a door at the top and to the right of the hallway. He turned to me and said before he went back to passing out drinks, "I get some pretty rowdy folk in here sometimes. If you can get rid of them when ever I ask, I will allow you to stay here." My head nodded up and down before he continued. "I will just throw the rowdy lot in through this door then, and let you dispose of them at your own will." With what he needed to say finished he turned and walked back to the bar shutting the door after him. I slowly and cautiously made my way up the stairs and into the room.**

* * *

**I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter, and say that this is the last chapter I am putting out until i get 5 reviews from 5 different people who like this story or have comments on it.**

**hiei-riku-inuyasha & Kaboomingkitsune: Thank-you for reviewing and taking your time not only to read but to also review. I hope you will continue to read this story and to review comments. I hope I hear from you again.**

**Rose**


	13. Caught

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Caught**

**The room was small, with one window, a small fridge, a dresser with a mirror attached, a small, round table in the middle of the room, and a bed. It was dark, because the only light would come through the window. It will work as a place to stay; for a little while at least. **

**I was there a week before anything really happened. I mean I did kill, or dispose of the normal rowdy drunks every night. Then it was only three at the most, and they were easy because they were wasted. But they still did get in a few cheap shots. **

**My wounds were healing better now that I had time to clean and redress them everyday. I did have new ones added every night, but it was never too serious. **

**I slept when I could, and even then it wasn't much. I knew someone would be coming soon; I had to stay awake. If any one caught me off guard they wouldn't hesitate, especially not with such a large bounty on my head. **

**So I stayed in my room most of the time; only going in the stairway to dispose of the drunks. Once the fridge ran out I left like that, and didn't eat. It's not like I even ate much of it while it was there.**

**It was a week after I had found this place that I got some odd company. It was about midnight on a Saturday, or at least that is what the calendar and clock told me. **

**I heard the bartender open the door and throw something into the room screaming, "Get out of here you knuckle heads!"**

**I quickly got up out of my window seat and grabbed a dagger I had on the table that I used to kill theses idiots. When I stepped out of my room and into the lighted stairway, I saw two boys. They looked to be about 15 years old. A little young to be in a bar drinking, and plus they were human. Well, one was a Hanyou, but the other was completely human. What were they doing in the Makai?**

**I didn't have much time to think about them. For a few seconds after I stepped out of my room, I felt a chill go down my spine. Someone or something was behind me. **

**I heard it whisper, or rather hiss in my ear, "I've found you at last, Wolf's Paw."**

**That whisper sent another chill down my spine. I was found. I knew it was too good to not be found before now. I know he is behind me; just his presence makes me shiver. I stood still not moving, but still staring at the two boys who had been thrown in at the bottom of the stairway.**

**Soon the door at the bottom was opened again, and three more boys were thrown in; followed by two girls. All looked to be fifteen, but one who was about eight. It was then that I knew who these people were. They were the Reikai team from the tournament and Fang was with them.**

"**Are you gonna kill them or just stand here." The cold, deep voice hissed in my ear. **

**I jerked my head to the side away from that thing that was hissing at me. "Why are you guys here?" I asked them coldly.**

**They looked up at me, finally noticing I was there. Fang automatically jumped up and was halfway up the stairs shouting, "Paw! You're Alive!"**

"**Stay where you are Fang!" I half screamed at him in terror. I still didn't know what was up here with me. He stopped in his tracks and slowly backed down back by the boys. Confusion clearly written on his face.**

**The thing behind me chuckled before saying, "Still protective over that stupid pup, Paw."**

**The others didn't seem to hear him, for their expressions did not change. "Paw? What's wrong?" Fang asked tentively.**

"**Nothing, Fang. Just all of you get out now. You shouldn't be here in the first place." I said maybe too harshly.**

**Fang backed up more against the boys, trying to fade from my hard, cold view. "He was just worried about you! He wanted to make sure you were all right." Said one of the boys; the one with slicked back hair. **

"**How can you be that rude to someone who cares about you? You are the biggest bitch I know." Said the wolf demon that I had fought on the day of my downfall at the tournament.**

"**I'm getting tired of small talk. Kill them before I do!" The voice hissed in my ear louder than before.**

"**Just get out of here. All of you!" I yelled.**

**Slowly one by one they went out the door they came from. They looked and talked as sober as ever; like they were ever really drunk. **

**Once they were all out the door and the door was shut, I turned around and said in a low growl, "What do you want?"**

**Suddenly in front of me he appeared. He was tall, at least five inches taller than me with dark green hair, and deep red eyes that were filled with venom. He smiled to reveal a mouth full of precious and delicate fangs. "I'm here to take you back home, little ningen." He said, his words hissed out of his mouth. **

**He took a couple steps closer to me so his face was only millimeters away. His slithering, skinny tongue came out and smelt my cheek, before I felt his hands push my shoulders. I went tumbling down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs my head hit the door, and I fell limply to the floor, unconscious.**

* * *

**Thank-you again to everyone who did review for the last chapter. I appreciate the time you take to, and the support. Here is the next chapter, and hopefully this weekend i can have more out. Sorry it has taken so long for this one to come out.**

**My Reviewers for the last chapter were:**

**ThePastIsThePast; Winged Wolf; and KaboominKitsune!**

**Rose**


	14. Chained pt 1

__

_**Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this. It was suppose to be out yesterday, but my computer was being stupid. Because ch. 12 is long I have split it into 2 parts. This is the first. Also I wan to thank KaboomingKitsune,and her friend,SilverRainDropsFall for reviewing. You guys Rock! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve Part 1**_

**Chained**

**I woke up to darkness. When I tried to move my hands and feet I found out they were chained together. I was confused as to where I was and why I was there. Then I remembered the snake demon in the stairway. That explained how I got here, but not where here was. I couldn't see anything it was pitch black in this place. But I could hear noises from a battle that didn't sound to far off.**

**I sat there in the dark. There was nothing else I could do anyway. Soon the battle that was happening outside stopped, and a door opened flooding in a great mass of light. In the doorway stood whoever was to be my savior, I think. It was a man, and as he came closer I recognized him.**

"**So, Sweetie, how did scales treat you? Not too harshly I hope." He said with a wicked, wolfish grin of a small boy even though he was about sixteen.**

"**What are you doing here, Wave?" I asked with venom in my voice. With my hands and feet tied up, I was at his mercy.**

"**Now that is no way to speak to your rescuer." He said bending down next to me.**

"**You? Rescue me? Don't make me laugh, Wave, my ribs still hurt because of you." I spat at him.**

"**Oh, Paw, always so cold, and poisonous. It's what drew me to you. You always did take care of yourself. And sadly to say, I'm orders from Terrain." Wave said sweeping a piece of my hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ear.**

**I jerked my head away from him saying, "If you're gonna kill me, just do it."**

"**Why would I kill you? My orders were to bring you back alive." He said looking at you with clear puzzlement on his face. Then shaking his head he stood up, "Sorry, Babe, but these are my orders." The next thing I knew is that my head hurt like hell, and my world turned black once again.**


	15. Chained pt 2

**This time when I opened my eyes, I was still in a dark room, but now there was some light. That light came from a little window near the top of the cell. With that light I could see where I was, and I know the place well. It was Terrain's dungeons.**

**My arms were above my head held up by chains, and my feet didn't reach the ground. Causing gravity to put a strain on my arms.**

**From what I saw of the changing of days through the small window, two days have passed. No one has been done in the dungeons. By now it feels as if my arms are being ripped straight out of my socket. **

**Finally I hear the sound of a door open and many heavy feet tramping on the cold stone floor. A torch light was coming toward my cell, and stopped outside of it. I didn't look up until I heard the squeaking of protest as the door was shoved open. I looked up to see Terrain accompanied by about ten of his thugs.**

"**Well, my little wolf, how are you? You don't look to good, ya know. Maybe staying tied up in a dark room has done something to you." Terrain said all this with my cold gaze not moving from his own. "No, I was wrong, you haven't changed. You're still looking for a fight. I haven't broken you yet. I don't know why I would have thought I would have. You're a tough girl; you always have been.**

"**I've missed you, Paw. You've put me into a bad place. I've been over ridded with paper work because of you. Not having you to help me is a great loss, but I'll manage. It just means others will have to wait a little longer to meet their maker. Everyone's been working extra hard. I even had to hire that, snake demon, what was his name, to find you. You've caused me quiet a lot of trouble, little girl.**

"**Now, it is time for you to pay. Tonight you will be broken, completely. Then you will no longer be a threat to me or any of my workers, for that matter. Too bad that these are such grim circumstances; I would have liked to work with you again." Finally turning away from me, Terrain turned to the Thugs that were still waiting outside of the open cell door. "Break her, boys. Every bone in her body. Then make sure you hang her back up and close the door." Terrain turned around to me once again, "Bye Paw. Enjoy your night of fun." Before leaving the cell and then dungeon completely. Leaving me with ten muscle thick thugs smiling at me from out side of my cell.**

**After that I'm not exactly sure what happened. I know my body came crashing down onto the floor as they released the chains, but then everything got jumbled up. All I really remember is immense pain. More than I had ever known. **

**Assassins are built light and toned, not muscled like these freaks. Even if my hands weren't chained behind my back and to the ceiling, I wouldn't have much of a chance. **

**They did as they were told and broke me. Not completely, but enough. They raped my body and mind, making me scream in pain to their laughter and grins. They cracked my ribs all over again, broke my right arm, and left leg. The rest of me they left in bruises and cuts. When they were finally done with me, they hung me back on the wall, and left, shutting my cell door behind them.**

**I would have screamed in pain when they hung me, straitening and putting weight on my broken arm, but my throat was dry. I was wasted. There was nothing I could do, but hang there. **

**And so that's what I did. For how long, I don't know. It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm as good as dead anyway. I'm useless, wasted, worthless, debris of a once great assassin; nothing is left of my life. It is hopeless to struggle, and fight to live anymore. Maybe they did completely break me, if they did, then they completed their job. Terrain would be proud.**

**One day shadows passed the window outside, but that didn't mean anything, but a few minuets of brief darkness. But then the door to upstairs opened and shut at the same time as a window down here broke. Two sets of footsteps came hurriedly down the stairs, and there they split one in my direction, one in the other. **

**The footsteps that came my way stopped, and a whispered, "Oh no." followed. "Blood she's here. I found her." A familiar female voice said.**

"**I'll be there soon. I found some visitors." Another familiar voice answered.**

"**Don't worry, Paw, we'll get you out. Just hold on and I'll get you down." The female voice said. I finally found strength to lift my head and saw Rain struggling to turn the dial that would let my chains fall to the ground. Finally she got it, but couldn't keep it in control and I just went crashing down onto the ground.**

**The next thing I knew was that Rain was beside me, taking the chains off my wrists. Then she helped me into a huge sweatshirt, and some baggy sweatpants.**

"**Now that's better, Right?" Rain asked kindly. More footsteps were heard running toward the cell. Some stopped outside and one came in and sat down on my other side. **

"**Holy Shit!" someone from outside said.**

"**Blood, what did they do to her?" screamed a small child's voice from also outside the cell.**

"**I don't know." Blood, who was next to me answered. "You boys said you could take care of her right?"**

"**We were sent her to fetch her." A cold voice said.**

"**I didn't ask why you are here I know that already! I asked if where you are taking her, if she will be looked after!" Blood shouted standing up and turning around.**

"**Blood, she's not coming with us?" Rain asked.**

"**Not if these boys can take care of her. She would be better off with them, then running with us." Blood answered her.**

"**We'll take care of her, right?" the young voice asked its fellow companions.**

"**Yeah, we will have to." A calm voice answered as the owner to the voice walked into the cell and picked my body up into his arms. His face looked familiar. He had green eyes, and red flowing hair.**

"**Kurama, have you gone insane! Helping an assassin!" Something shouted loudly in a gruff voice. Upon hearing the name I knew who the people outside the cell were; they were the Reikai team.**

"**Kubawara, she is a former assassin, ands needs our help. Not to mention what kind of fit Lord Koenma would throw if we came back without her." Then turning away from his team mates, Kurama turned to Rain, and Blood, "We'll take good care of her." **

**Then he strode out of the cell and into an awaiting portal. The rest of his team followed him. I did not get to see where we landed, for sometime within the portal, I fell asleep in Kurama's warm and strong arms.**


	16. Recovering Truths

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**

* * *

**_

Recovering Truths

_**For what seemed like weeks, I was in a white room. And do I mean white. It had white walls, white furniture, white sheets, and a white bedside table with a white lamp on it. Yeah, it was all white and very bright when they opened the curtains.**_

_**Not many people came to visit, and I wouldn't expect them to. The only normal visitor was Kurama. For some reason he was in there everyday sitting in the extra chair reading a book. Sometimes Ragah, as he is now called, would come with him, and other times he came completely alone. And then once a week, the whole Reikai team would come in. I could tell that none of them wanted to be there. The fire demon would sit in one of the window sill and the other window sill was taking up by a neko. Then the other three would lean up against the wall. Those were some of the most uncomforting days. To have all of their eyes piercing through me.**_

_**It was one such day before the others came (so it was just me and Kurama), that I asked him, 'Why do you do this? You don't like me, that is apparent. So why come in here everyday?" This was the first thing I had said since I had gotten here, which was about three weeks ago.**_

_**He sighed heavily before answering. "I promised your friend I would make sure you were taking care of."**_

"_**So it's a pride issue then?" I asked trying to make sense of his weird kindness.**_

"_**Everyone needs help sometimes." He said.**_

"_**But that doesn't mean that you have to help me. I'm in the hospital wing; that's what doctors are for." I countered.**_

"_**Yeah, only if they weren't afraid to get close enough to even touch you." He mumbled, before changing the subject. "So what did they exactly do to you at Terrain's, was it?"**_

"_**That's none of your concern." I said lowering my head.**_

"_**But if I knew, I could help heal you better. And you might at least say a few words to Ragah; he's been worried sick." Kurama said. Luckily the conversation didn't go any farther, for then the door opened and in came the rest of his team.**_

_**Ragah of course was the first one in. he came right up to my bedside, but didn't look at me at all. He looked over me to Kurama, "How's she doing, Kurama?"**_

"_**Better, Ragah. Give or take a week and she might be moving again; it's all up to her." Kurama said, sitting down in his chair to read his book.**_

"_**Oh, that's great. So how are you feeling today?" Fang said asking me I knew even though he never said a name.**_

"_**Ragah, she hasn't answered you before now, what makes you think there will be a change." The female wolf demon who was leaning against the wall said.**_

"_**But she could still decide to talk. Maybe she is feeling better." Ragah persisted.**_

"_**Kid, stop holding onto false hope. She's never gonna talk to you." The fire demon said. **_

_**Ragah shut-up, and took a seat in the other visitors chair beside the bed. It was a couple of hours that they all were in there in silence before the Reikai team decided to leave. Even Kurama left with them this time.**_

_**I didn't see any of them for at least two weeks. I don't know where or what happened to them, but they must have gone somewhere as a team because not even Kurama came as he usually did. I could see what he meant by the doctors being afraid of me though, even as I was. **_

_**I was in a different room, and starting to walk when the two wolf demons came in.**_

"_**Paw! You're walking! That's great!" Ragah said rushing over to my side by the balcony that was connected to my new room. It overlooked the garden Koenma had. And Koenma had said he'd give me free rein if I didn't try anything, otherwise it was back to the dungeons.**_

_**I turned to face him, and I moved my hand to touch his face. I could see that when I did this the female wolf demon tensed and started to draw a sword that she had on her hip. **_

_**Little protective, isn't she?**_

"_**Hey, Ragah. It's great to see you too." I said. "You really have grown these months.**_

"_**Paw…do I still have to call you that?" Ragah asked.**_

_**I turned away from him, looking back over the garden, and holding onto the railing with both hands as I leaned on it. "I would still appreciate it if you would."**_

"_**Why though? You're not Wolf's Paw anymore, are you? Terrain fired you." Ragah said confused.**_

"_**That he did, Ragah, but that doesn't change who somebody is." I replied.**_

"_**Ragah, Sweetie, let's go. Naomi said she wanted to talk to Paw too." The female demon said gently.**_

_**Sweetie? Who is she?**_

"_**Ok Shimari, she's my sister, Paw. I found a family member! Bye, I'll talk to you later." Ragah said as he turned and walked out of the room with his sister.

* * *

Ok Well I am terribly sorry that this took so long to come out. I just got over loaded with hw and everything. but now that it is summer, Hopefully I can turn these out faster. So again I am really sorry for the extramly long wait.**_

Rose


	17. An Old Friend

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**An Old Friend**_

_**It was a few minutes before the door opened again, but it quickly shut. Footsteps walked in and stopped in the middle of the room.**_

"_**Mary, what happened to you?" A voice asked. **_

"_**My name's not Mary anymore." I replied, not turning around.**_

"_**Then what is your name? You're certainly not Wolf's Paw anymore." Naomi asked.**_

"_**But I am." I said**_

"_**NO, you're not. You don't kill anymore."**_

"_**That doesn't mean I'm not Wolf's Paw. That's still part of my identity."**_

"_**What's you name? Mary and Wolf's Paw are both old, used, and you've discarded both the name and identity." Naomi said.**_

**I was silent for a couple minutes before turning around to face her and say, "I guess you can call me May."**

"**Well, then, now we are getting somewhere." Naomi said sitting down on the bed. "May, how have you been?"**

**I chuckled slightly moving towards the bed. "Naomi, you act as if we haven't seen each other for a couple days; it's been like ten years."**

"**I know. Kind of a long time. I don't think we planned to be away from each other that long." Naomi said with a smile.**

"**I don't think we meant to either." I said taking a seat next to her. We sat there for many hours. Just talking about what had happened to us after we were adopted. Laughing, Crying, and Smiling at the memories and our lost friendship that was now recovered.**


	18. A New Life

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

_**A New Life**_

**For days I stayed in my room just talking to Naomi and Ragah, who started coming with Naomi or alone. Then Naomi started bringing some of the others. She started with Shimari. Once Shimari and I got past our barriers and differences, we were laughing like old friends.**

**God! It is great to laugh and smile again. But my mouth is starting to hurt from it.**

**Next Naomi brought in the fire demon for me to meet. She's told me enough about him that I could write a book about a little forbidden demon named Hiei. They have been going steady for quite some time now. **

**Hiei and I didn't become instant friends like Shimari and I. I am not sure we ever will be friends. He still is wary of me, and resents me, but after a couple days we can at least sit in the same room only meters away. And if they ever get married, they have my blessing.**

**After Hiei, Naomi said it was my turn to come out and meet the rest of the guys. And I guess she was right. I can't stay in my room forever. So the next night, I came out to eat dinner.**

**It was really awkward and uncomfortable. They all just kind of kept flashing me these glances of untrust. Well everyone besides Hiei, Naomi, Shimari, and Ragah. And the fox Kurama, he hardly looked at me at all, besides for a few kind smiles. It was the detective and human, Kuwabara that kept staring.**

**Finally after a few more days, of actually being out with them, they calmed down. We joked, and laughed as if we had never been enemies. **

**Then the school year started. Koenma made me go back to Nigenkai, where he had bought an apartment for me. I went to school at the same school I had attended when I had worked for Terrain, only now I hung out with Naomi and Shimari when they turned up. And after school I had people to hang out with at local arcades, or to go grab a bit to eat with.**

**It's nice to just be normal!**

* * *

**Well that's the end. I'm sorry it ended so badly. I just didn't know what else to write, I wanted to finish it, and no one really seemed interested anymore, so why keep writting it. But this one is over, so now I can start on others. Thanks for reading!**

**Rose**


End file.
